remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mountain
The Mountain is the main obstacle in The Little Engine That Could. Its appearance and role vary depending on the movie or book. Original Appearance And Role In the original book by Watty Piper, the Mountain appeared more like a stereotypical hill than a mountain. It only had a single track that ran down the middle. This version of the Mountain appears much easier to climb than the other depictions, surely easy for the Little Engine. Some versions of the book depict a storm building as the Little Engine climbs, but she ultimately rounds the summit and descends down the track to the town. The 1991 Movie In the 1991 Movie, the Mountain is shown in the opening titles as more mountain-like and is located in California. (Possibly the San Gabriel Mountains in San Bernardino). Where the film takes place. It has a pointed peak and even has clouds near the summit. A major change to the Mountain's appearance it also revealed in the opening credits, being the rather precarious path that winds over the mountain, which includes crudely constructed bridges, structures around it, and a cave that looks like a monster sitting on a throne that Tillie has to overcome and narrowly escapes from despite nearly being killed by the impact. The 2011 Movie Again, the Mountain's appearance is mountain-like in the 2011 Movie, but its role is changed completely. Instead of being a mere obstacle, it serves as a vital barrier between the Real World and Dreamland. It also has a tunnel going through it that collapses and causes a crisis. The track that goes over it is unused due to how dangerous it was to take it, which is what led to the Tunnel's construction. When Little Engine takes the Mountain Track, she comes across the engine who inhabits the same tracks with different intentions, the Nightmare Train. He is derailed toward the end of the film, but the encounter nearly causes Little Engine to give up entirely. Tom and Jerry version of the 1991 movie The Mountain's appearance is mountain-like just like the original 1991 film, with its role is now expanded in Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. It is remained as the main obstacle and is located in the center of Little Golden Book Land between Harbortown and the Big City. It is larger than Cavetown. Two paths wind over the mountain split by junction at the foot of the Mountain and connected to another at the summit and a single track ran to the top. The old tracks on the right that leads to crudely constructed bridges, structures around it, and a cave that looks like a monster sitting on a throne shown in the opening credits and the flashback is unused due to how dangerous it was to take it, which is what led to the construction of the new safer track on the left, which includes a tunnels and rust-proof iron bridges. Like the original film, Tillie struggles to get up the mountain, but Farnsworth and Pete make it up the mountain and back just fine and they're heavier than her. Tuffy called the Mountain a "big tall mountain". Georgia turned on to side track shortly before she broke down. This side track leads through Jolly Jungle and goes over Cavetown. Tootle is able to speed along over the Mountain without giving much thought to it. The other engines use a track that isn't nearly as hazardous as the old track. The track goes through Jolly Jungle and goes over Cavetown. When Tillie takes the old Mountain Tracks, she comes across the ghost that haunts the path shown in the opening credits, the Ghost Train. Its summit is where the chase between Tillie, Tom, Jerry, Scuffy the Tugboat, his friends, the Alley Cats and the Ghost Train. It is buried in snow toward the end of the film. Games The Mountain appeared in every Sailor Moon game. The Mountain appeared in Sailor Moon Crystal: The Dream Masters and similar to the 2011 movie. The music for the Mountain is remix of Nightmare Land theme in Little Nemo: The Dream Master. The boss is The Nightmare Train The Mountain appeared in Sailor Moon Crystal: Adventures in FernGully and similar to the 1991 movie and its Tom and Jerry expansion. The music for the Mountain is Death Mountain theme in The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past and nearing to the summit is a techno remix of the Tourian theme. The mini-boss is The Cave's Voice and the boss is The Ghost Train. Trivia *Perhaps the most puzzling thing about the Mountain is that only Tillie seems to have a hard time going over the Mountain, while the other engines are able to speed along without giving much thought to it. My guess is that Tillie, having never left the Roundhouse until this point, took the path shown in the opening credits under the assumption that she was going the right way. Georgia turned on to said track shortly before she broke down, indicating that the other engines use a track that isn't nearly as hazardous as the track Tillie took. It would've made sense to considering the seemingly crude appearance of the track and bridges, making them unable to support heavy engines, like Farnsworth and Pete. Even Georgia would've crushed any of those bridges. Thus, it's safe to say that Tillie, assuming she was on the right track, went over the Mountain using tracks only she was small and light enough to use, unaware of the safer tracks the other engines used until Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. Category:Mountains Category:Obstacles Category:Little Golden Book Land